The Unforgotten Love
by megansalvatoreox
Summary: -It's set in 2x08 just after Damon has compelled her to forget his confession but what happens when she starts to have weird dreams about that night? will she remember his confession? will this change anything between them? so many questions to be answered, i have an idea read it and find out DELENA!
1. Chapter 1

The unforgotten love

_**this is what i think should happen in 2x08**_

* * *

Chapter 1: 1 confession, 1 dream, 1 favor…

Elena stud in her bedroom dazed, not knowing what to do, she had no clue how to explain what had just happened. She just stayed there in the same spot for, God knows how long… could have been seconds, minutes, hours, she really didn't care. All she wanted to know is why was she just stud there with no idea why?

Then the cold air blowing in through her open window brought her out of her thoughts. She quickly tried to compose herself but the confusion was still evident on her face, _what had just happened?_ It felt like something important had happened she just couldn't remember.  
She felt the familiar weight of her vervain necklace around her- _Wait!_ Her necklace she thought she'd lost it, _how did she get it back?_ _Did Stefan or Damon find it and give her it back?_ So many questions were running through Elena's mind it hurt, she stumbled across her room, towards her bed with one hand pressed to her forehead. Her legs hit the edge of the bed just as she collapsed on her mattress with a thud.

Passed out on top of the covers Elena lay, slowly drifting further and further in to unconsciousness…

* * *

Elena walked out of the bathroom ready for bed, not noticing the other presence in the room at first, but as she walk further into the room her eyes landed on the face of one of her saviors. Damon.

"Cute PJ's" Damon commented. Elena's eyes looked towards her bed for a second thinking of what to say to him.

"I'm tired, Damon" Elena stated, trying to get him to leave so she could go collapse in her soft, comfy bed. Oh how she'd missed her bed so much in the short time she'd been away from it and all she wanted was a good night's sleep. Damon stud up, but not to leave. No, he walked closer to her as he held something up in front of him.

"Brought you this" Damon announced. Her eyes locked on the necklace as familiarity washed over her. It was her necklace, her vervain necklace.

"I thought that was gone" I reached out to take it, "Thank you." but just before her fingers came in contact with the cool metal of the pendent, Damon pulled it back. "Please give it back" She asked in a serious tone.

"I just have to say something" Damon admitted. Elena drew in a breath, suddenly slightly scared.

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" She asked, dreading the answer that was soon to come. Damon opened his mouth to answer –

* * *

Elena opened her eyes to a rail of sun shining right in her face. She closed he eyes, momentarily. _What was that dream about?_, she thought as she Lifted her hands to her face whipping the sleep from her eyes, then opening them again to the bright light blazing through her slightly open curtains. Slowly she rose into a sitting position, turning her head to look at the clock on her bedside table; it read 8:15 am. _Crap!_ She'd over slept, there was no way she could get ready quick enough to still be on time for school. She was already absent yesterday; she couldn't be late the following day. They wouldn't understand it's not like she can say she was kidnapped by vampire because she's the Petrova doppelganger or whatever. She still didn't completely get that. Elena quickly hopped out of bed and grabbed her phone, scrolling through her contacts as she grabbed a pair of jeans from her closet and a jumper and cami from her draw as well as clean underwear. She pressed call when she reached Stefan's number. It rung for a few times before going to voicemail. _Great! _No answer he was probably already at school. She was doomed. She threw her phone on her unmade bed before running to the bathroom and quickly changing and tying her hair in a high pony tail.

She rushed out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth and quickly made her way to the door stopping to grab her phone and bag.

As she was about the make her exit from the house, car keys in hand her phone started to buzz, she quickly pulled it out and looked at the screen.

It read _Damon_. She was too busy to bother answering him but she pressed answer anyway holding the phone to her ear as she locked the front door.

"Good morning, Elena" Damon's cheerfully annoying voice sounded over the phone. As Elena turned the key in the lock, effectively locking the door, she pulled the key out and headed in the direction of her car.

"How come every time I'm in a hurry you seem to just ring or turn up?" Elena asked, slightly annoyed at his terrible timing.

"Well a hello would have been nice" Damon replied, ignoring her strange question. "What's got you so grumpy?"

"I over slept and now I'm going to be late for school and Stefan won't answer his phone, so I assume he's already there, so there's nobody to vamp speed me there so I won't be late" Elena blurted out in such a rush she wasn't sure Damon even understood her.

"What so I'm nobody now?" Damon asked in mock-annoyance. "I'm hurt. You could of just asked me to vamp speed you there. I'm a vampire too, Elena"

"Well if I asked, would you?" Elena questioned as her hand hesitated on the car door handle.

"How about you ask and find out" Damon fired back. Elena sighed into the phone before replying.

"Damon, would you vamp speed me to school so I won't be late?" Elena asked already expecting him to say no.

"Yes I will, be there in a sec" Damon answered before hanging up. Elena was shocked by his answer she didn't even notice him hang up.

* * *

Damon was there within seconds with a smug smile plastered on his face. "You owe me for doing this you know. I don't go all twilight vampire for nothing" He smirked as he grabbed her and threw her on his back before speeding to Mystic High. Elena Laughed as the wind blew her hair out behind her. Damon smiled a giant smile he couldn't contain, God he loved her laugh so much. He could listen to it forever. It made her sound so carefree and happy, like a normal teenager. And that's all he wanted her to be, he didn't want her to worry about possibly dying at any moment, he didn't want her to have to be scared somebody else my take her at any moment. If he could he would take all that worry from her in a heartbeat, he would give her a normal life back but he couldn't and it killed him.

Right then and there Damon made a promise to himself that he would try his hardest to make her laugh at any chance he had because that's the best he could do for now.

* * *

_**so first chapter what do you think?**_

_**more Reviews = quicker updates **_

_**follow me on twitter if you like KlausSexyAccent i will probably be posting about when i'm writing and stuff so you'll know when to expect the story **_

_**love you xoxo please review if you want me to carry on **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**here it is chapter 2 of The unforgotten love. For those who follow me on twitter you have probably realized i took longer to post than i said i would not too much longer though i said i would post yesterday but i didn't finish it quick enough and i was busy looking for a beta, which i have found by the way she's amazing and is what will make this story even better. **_

_**anyway i should shut up you don't care, so on with the story hope you like it as much as my beta did :)**_

* * *

Chapter 2: You owe me.

They reached Mystic High in record time; Elena thought it might have been the effects of the human blood that made him quicker. Stefan was never that quick.

"Well here we are" Damon stated as he lowered her from his back down, Her hands sliding down his arms and down to her side unconsciously, feeling the muscles under his black long sleeved t-shirt. His muscles tensed at her light touch, unlike Elena, Damon was well aware of her touching him, he could practically feel the heat from her skin seeping through the fabric of his t-shirt.

Just as her hands fell to her side a shiver ran up his spine as the longing for Elena's touch spread throughout his body. Damon slowly turned around to face her, looking into her warm, brown doe eyes as she stared back at his ice blue ones.

They just stud like that for a very long, very intense moment, just staring into each other's eyes- all thoughts gone from their minds. They were just completely blank, at the side of mystic high, where no prying eyes would see them.

"Thanks. I really owe you one" Elena broke the growingly intense moment after what seemed like an eternity, by thanking Damon for his kindness.

"You're welcome, princess" Damon replied, falling back into conversation like nothing even happened. "But you really do owe me one. Like I said I don't go all twilight vampire for nothing"

Elena rolled her eyes, why did this surprise her it's not like it was unusual for Damon to want something in return. God! She knew he wouldn't do this from the kindness of his heart, but she just thought maybe this time was different, maybe he really did just want to help for once without gaining anything from it. But then again this was Damon, so with a sigh, Elena asked the important question "What do you want from me, Damon?" The annoyance clear in her voice, she wasn't even trying to hide it. She wanted him to know just how annoyed she was, with him.

As soon as Elena uttered that question, Damon's annoying little smirk spread across his undeniably gorgeous face.

_'How can i love and hate that smirk so much at the same time?'_ Elena thought _'wait! Did I actually just think that? Since when did i love his annoying smirk?'_ Elena groaned internally_ 'what is going on with me?'_

"You'll see" Damon said answering her previous question, effectively pulling her from her inner thoughts. She shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts out of her head before turning back to see his smug smirk still firmly in place_-' on his lips'. 'Those irresistible lips'_ Elena thought_ 'what!?'_ She practically shouted internally, since when did Elena find Damon's lips irresistible?_ 'Get a hold on yourself, Gilbert'_ she commanded herself.

"And trust me you will see I always cash in on my favors" Damon carried on. "Anyway I gotta go, things to do, bye Elena" but Elena wasn't listening anymore, she was too disgusted with herself for think such things about her boyfriend's brother of all people. What was she doing thinking things like that, he was absolutely gorgeous, she knew that of course you would have to be blind not to see that but she had never had thoughts like those anymore not since she first met him, in the hallway of the Salvatore boarding. She was so busy thinking everything over she didn't realize Damon was gone.

After noticing Damon had left without her noticing she checked the time, realizing she had a minute or so to get to class before final bell rang.

* * *

Elena rushed down the halls towards her first class which happened to be history with Alaric, Mr. Saltzman.

She turned around a corner passing other students making their way to their own classes. She carried on walking down the hall till she reached Alaric's class room. Slowing her pass she entered the class and made her way to her usual seat near Bonnie.

"Hey, I wondered if you were coming in today." Bonnie smiled, concern laced in her voice. "You know after what happened yesterday." Elena smiled back at Bonnie

"I couldn't risk having another day off without any reason, I was almost late as well, if Damon ha-" Bonnie cut Elena of mid-sentence with one of her,_ 'what the hell, Elena?'_ Looks.

"Damon? You asked Damon for help?" Bonnie questioned.

"Well technically, I didn't really ask, he kind of offered but made me ask. And I did try to ring Stefan first" Elena explained looking around the class to see where Stefan was. "Speaking of which, where is Stefan?" Elena changed the subject.

"I don't know" Bonnie looked around to classroom as well, before looking back at Elena with a determined look. "Don't you try changing the subject, Elena!"

"I wasn't. I just wondered where he was, it's not like him to be late" Elena answered, a hint of worry in her voice.

Bonnie opened her mouth to reassure Elena he would be fine but was stopped when Alaric walked into the classroom ready to start the lesson.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur of boring classes. Elena was normally a student who paid attention in her class but today was different she just couldn't concentrate on the lesson without her mind drifting elsewhere. She found herself thinking the same things over and over again, the dream; she was obsessing over it so much she was going to go insane if she didn't stop soon.

_'What could that dream possibly be about?'_ Elena thought, for what felt like the billionth time today, while she sat in a seat at the back of her English class, which was unusual for her, she normally sat towards the front this being her favorite subject and all but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring herself to listen to what the teacher was saying. She'd drift in and out of her thoughts, catching bits and pieces of the lesson but after a while she started to get confused of what was going on and just gave up on trying to listen and fell back into the world of unanswered questions that were her thoughts right then.

Why did she have that weird dream of Damon? Sure she'd dreamt about him before but the dreams were never like that, never so real that it felt like she'd really lived that moment not just dreamt it. It felt more like a memory than a dream, but that had never happened, had it? She would have remembered otherwise, right?

* * *

Damon was lounging at home, on the couch, nursing a glass of his favorite bourbon in one hand and his favorite book in the other. He'd spent the most part of his day at a town council meeting, apparently there hasn't been much vampire activity going on no bodies found drained of blood, blah blah blah. The meetings had been boring and pointless in Damon's opinion; he didn't understand why they had to have a meeting if nothing has happened it's like calling the fire department just to tell them there had been no fires where you lived lately. Pointless and it would piss someone off. And that someone was defiantly him; he'd wasted so much time pretending to care about the pathetic little meeting, when he could have been doing something a lot more useful.

But now that Damon had sometime alone he could think of more important things like how he planned to cheer Elena up? She seemed so stressed this morning, which is understandable given that she was kidnapped by some vampires, and in his opinion she was handling that rather well. As that thought played in his head, a plan started to form as well but he was going to need some help. And he was not too happy that he'd have to ask them.

* * *

_**so that's the end of chapter 2 let me no what you think please and i will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**_

_**more reviews = quicker updates**_

_**if you have any question please leave them in your reviews and i will try to reply or stalk me on twitter KlausSexyAccent to ask me them because i'm always on it or to find out when i will be posting next **_

_**love you xoxo**_

_**megan :)**_


End file.
